Rain's Poison X
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: Kagome's whole life has been a lie. How can she become what she should've been? 5 months is all she has before the ultimate sercret comes to the Inuyasha Group. How will they handle two disasters in 5 months. The jewel needs to be complete and fast!InuKa
1. What am I? Who am I?

Hey, Red-Miko Here!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Rain's Poison: X Chapter 1"What am I, Who am I"

_**Summer:Year 07;June 28th 07**_

Kagome ran into the Higurashi Shrine,and called"I'm home!Mom?!Souta?!Gramps?!"

There was sniffing,and whispering coming from the kitchen. Kagome sat her bag down and walked toward the kitchen wondering who was in the kitchen. Kagome stopped in the door way. At the kitchen table was Ms.Higurashi,her grandfather,and her little kid brother,Souta. Ms.Higurashi was pale as snow,and her eyes were puffy,and red from crying.

"Mom,"whispered Kagome worried about her mother.The other's were pale as well. Not looking her in the eye. "What's going on?"

Ms.Higurashi stood from her chair. A white piece of paper sat before her. She took a breath then looked up at Kagome. Her dark brown eyes full of sorrow. She had dried tears on her pale cheek.

"Kagome,"she began hesitating. Her fingers fiddling with the straps to her silk dress. Souta finally looked up but when she looked into his sad hazel eyes he looked away. "There's something I need to tell you, but... I'm not going to tell you right now."

Kagome looked confused,and concerned "What is going on?I need to know so I can help!"

Ms.Higurashi didn't bother listening for she knew Kagome all to well. "Not today.When you return from the fedual era... then.. I'll tell you.Now... isn't a great time.Go on.Before Inuyasha comes for you"

Kagome looked at her grandfather,then her brother "A.. alright."

She grabbed her yellow bag that sat beside the back door then looked at the people she loved dearly,and left. Kagome walked slowly toward the well. The sky rumbled angerly. Today had gone by well until she'd gotten home.Right at that moment she wasn't in her best of moods. Kagome pulled back the well house door soon as the sky popped angerly,and rain began to fall violently. She walked inside,and closed the door. The old sturdy well calling to her. She walked toward it,and put her right foot on the mouth of the well. "Do they trust me enough to take it maturely?"

Kagome blinked back tears not understanding why she was crying. "I'm pathetic" She jumped into the well not bothering looking up to see the hut celing disappear.

_**The Fedual Era;At Exactly Sunset**_

Kagome looked into her stew disgusted hadn't said a word since she left the mondern time. Her comrades looked at her concerned. Rain hit the celin like hail. Earthly smell aroused the group. Everyone shared looks of confusion.

"Um... Kagome are you alright?"asked Sango concerned about the only person that understood her inner heart feelings. Kagome didn't bother to look up as though she hadn't heard Sango's question. All she felt like doing was sleeping. Not understanding the pain in the pit of her stomach. Did her heart know why her family was acting stange. Shippo poked Kagome in her side,and she jumped. "Huh?!What's wrong?!"

Inuyasha grunted irritated"What's the matter with you!Ever since you've gotten here you've been acting distant!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha slightly aggravated. Interfereing with her thoughts was the one thing they all knew not to do. Inuyasha waved the feeling of fear and glared into her dark blue eyes.

Kagome took a confronting breath"Nothing.I'm just tired is all.I didn't mean to worry you" They all looked at Kagome as though she did something unusal. They didn't even buy her excuse. They decided to put the situation on hold. Kagome stood,and went to the back room to go to sleep not liking the looks she was recieveing at the moment.

"This isn't like Kagome.Did something happen in the mondern time?"asked Sango looking where Kagome had retreated. The other's nodded agreeing.

Miroku sat his empty boil on th hut floor"Tommorow is a new day.Let's set the issue aside til then right now we better get some sleep" They nodded,and retreated to their room to sleep til dawn rose.

_**The Fedual Era;At Exactly Dawn**_

The group had began their journey. Doing daily routine. Look for jewels,fight a demon,then find a place to sleep. The only change would be they slept inside or out. Kagome was still acting strange,but she'd told them she was fine. She was hesitating to add more to her sentences. They soon left her alone not knowing what they could do to help her out. The day went by ordinary. Time passed by like wind.

"Inuyasha,"started Kagomne getting everyone's atention.

Inuyasha stopped and looked back at the gloomy teen he'd known for over a year know"What is it,Kagome?" She looked at the ground not wanting to look up.

"I was wondering if I could go home-

"WHAT!There is no way I'm letting you return there when you just got back!We're already far behind in catching up with Naraku,and if you think I'm letting you go then you've got another thing coming"shouted Inuyasha bewildered. Kagome only sighed"I have too"

Everyone looked at Inuyasha with a glare. Sango looked like she was going to kill Inuyasha if he didn't say 'yes' whatever she had to do seemed urgent. Inuyasha looked everyone in the eye then at Kagome. He sighed in defeat. Kagome was waiting for his next response.

Inuyasha snorted"Alright fine but only if I get to come!" Sango,Kilala,Shippo,and Miroku gaped at the noisy half demon who only smirked.

"Alright.So can we go know?"asked Kagome with a forced smile. Inuyasha took those smile seriously. The smirk he once held vanished. He wanted to know what was up,and now. Kagome climbed onto his back,and he took off giving a last request to his other comrades"return to Kaede's Village,and don't wait up!We might not be back til tommorow!"

They called a quick 'alright' and waved hoping for the bst of Kagome.

_**Mondern Time;Near Noon;Higurashi Shrine**_

Ms.Higurashi looked sadly at Kagome not wanting to say a word to Kagome. Like what she was about to say would scar her for life. Who know's maybe it would.

Kagome whispered"Do you trust me enough to know whatever it is,Mom?"

Ms.Higurashi nodded with tears falling down her pale cheek. Afraid to open her mouth. She'd hoped Kagome would give her at least 3 days to recoil her feelings. Kagome wasn't taking anymore excuses. Her heart was going to keep having that weird feeling til she has found out the secret her family has been keeping.

"Kagome... I don't know how to say this to you"treambled Ms.Higurashi shaking in sorrow,and fear. She looked as though Kagome would just flat out,and kill her. Kagome yelled"Out with it,Mom!"

"I... I... I'm not your mother.Souta's not your brother,and G.Gramps isn't your grandfather.I-

"W.what?"said Kagome in complete confusion. She thought her ears were deceiveing her. Her heart felt like a million needles were being stuck into it. Something was telling her there was more to the story. Inuyasha was shocked himself.

Ms.Higurashi had a seris of tears rolling down her cheek"I took you when you were just a baby.Mr.Higurashi... Abel... was killed holding your family off while I took you here.You were born in a Ninja village.A ninja village in the fedual era.This is why I wasn't as surprised when I ound out you were taken into the wall.I got a letter yesturday.If I didn't tell you within a month.everything that was mine would be taken away from me"

Kagome had tears rolling down her cheek. Anger arose inside of her. She had never felt that type of anger before. Inuyasha was wide eyed not believeing what he was hearing. Kagome was born in his world. The person that stood before him. Who was she? What was she?

"You kept this from me!I don't even know what to say!I was kidnapped as a infant!So that you could have fame in life!Huh!Is that!?"spat Kagome venomously shaking violently.

Ms.Higurashi tried to touch Kagome's hand but she yanked back as though she were fire"I'm so sorry,Kagome!We heard about the Lord of the village. His wife had just given birth to a daughter.the villagers were saying you were worth a lot.So we took you.Abel was killed that very night.I kept you as though you were my own.Can't you understand that?!" Kagome was so angry she did the first thing her thought told her to do. Kagome made her hand into a fist,and punch the woman in front of her.

"Kagome!"shouted Inuyasha shocked. Kagome ignored him,and glared at the woman on the floor before her.

Kagome yelled"That pissed me off!How dare you!Life isn't something you can just go threw easily!You took me like a bag of gold!I swear if I had a knife in my hand right know I'd kill you!Then you could join you basturd of a husband in hell!" Ms.Higurashi's face was terrified as Kagome's eyes became silver.

"There's nothing I can say right know,Kagome"whispered Ms.Higurashi treambling. Kagome took a step,and Inuyasha grabbed her arm and made sure she went no further.

Kagome spat angerly"Who am I? What am I? something deep down has always nagged at my soul now I know why!You sick excuse of a mother!I'm no longer in you heart!If I find a way I'll curse you for your mistake!I.hate.you.so.much!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you"whispered Souta and Gramps. Kagome looked at Souta hurt. Kagome hissed her last words _"You all are dead to me'_


	2. The Search Begins With Rage

Hey!DarkShadow At Midnight Here!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!

Rain's Poison X Chapter 2"The Search Begins With Rage"

_**Back In The Fedual Era;Sunset**_

Sango,Miroku,Shippo,and Kilala were in plain shock after hearing the news about Kagome who still shook in anger. None of them knew what to say to the subject. Kagome must be deeply wounded from this discovery. Inuyasha wanted to confront Kagome badly but he didn't know what she'd say or do. Her eyes had flashed silver. What was she? Will things change?

Sango began hesitating"Kagome," Kagome looked at Sango waiting to here her beginning question. She could easily see she was hesitating to say something to her. Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed thinking happy thoughts. The only happy thoughts she had at that moment were when Inuyasha was smirking at her. A smile appeared onto her face. Sango's voice finally came concerned "What will change?"

Kagome didn't know herself what would happen from there,but she took a breath a smiled at the concerned friend in front of her "Finding my real family would be a start,Sango.Other than that...I hope nothing changes"

"Okay.Do we search tommorow?I wanna help!"blurted Inuyasha. Everyone looked at him surprised. Kagome smiled. Inuyasha waited for her answer.

"I'm glad.We'll start tommorow.Sorry to put jewel shard hunting on hold"muttered Kagome. They all understood the problem,and wanted to help.

So that night everyone went to sleep on time. Wanting to wake with full strength to take what was coming. Though none of them knew that finding the village was going to lead them all to another disaster of the year. Just around the corner was a whole new power. That would combine with the strong force they already faced. As they all sleep the stranger was waiting for the right time and day to strike.

_**Next Day;Dawn;On The Path **_

Everyone had awoken almost at the same time. Kagome and Sango were in a deep sleep but they were all on the path to finding where the Village Of whatever was. Inuyasha hadn't left Kagome's side since yesturday. She wanted to know what his deal was today. Was he just being overprotective?

"Um... Inuyasha,"began Kagome curious. Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome.

Inuyasha didn't turn to look at Kagome"What is it?" He looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye.

"I want to know why you're... at my side.You usually ahead of me not beside me"whispered Kagome realizing how dumb the question sounded. Inuyasha had to take in the question and place his own words in his head.

Inuyasha sighed"Kagome... I know this is a hard time for you.I want to help you.I don't want you to think that you have no family because you do have a family.Me,Sango,Miroku,Shippo,Kilala,even that dumb wolf Kouga.Remeber we'd do anything for you,Kagome.You always stood by myself,and I'll always stand beside yours.Even if I'm not here"

That last sentence struck Kagome like lightening. What did he mean by '_Even if im not here_'. He has to be beside her always in life. To hold her when others thought of her wrong,and to always protect her when she was in danger. She wouldn't believe that he'd ever leave her,because if he left so would she. Not by death but in life. She'd become a assassin. She loved him to much. Even if he didn't know it.

"Don't talk that way,Inuyasha."whispered Kagome looking the other way. Her bangs covered her eyes like a shade.

Inuyasha whispered back"I mean what I say,Kagome.Just don't ever forget what I told you.We're your family...a...and we'll always love you no matter what" Kagome gasped,and stopped in her track,but Inuyasha walked on not looking back. Kagome had to think about what he said before realization crossed over her face. Just as she yelled his name the ground rumbled and a huge grey salamander demon arose from the ground. It's smooth scale skin reflected the dawn light.

The salamander growled"I,Suppai,will do the pleasure of killing the miko protector of the sacred jewel,and the daughter of Lord Etsuo,and Lady Hamako Oajini.Do not struggle with me or you'l-

Kagome clenched her fist and yelled"AM I THE ONLY ONE IN THIS WORLD THAT WAS NOT TOLD WHO THE HELL I AM!" Everyone was shocked that Kagome said _hell_. Her eyes flashed silver. Suppai stepped back not liking the power he was sensing. A blue static light striked around Kagome as though a storm was rolling in fast.

"Ahem... let's not be rash... I was sent here by Lord Naraku to kill you from getting any closer to the Hidden Rain Village."shook the black salamander in fear.

Kagome aimed three arrows at the salamander. Everyone gasped in shocked. Kagome couldn't even aim with one... how was she gonna pull that Kikyo like stunt off. Suppai spit acid at Kagome. She let the arrows fly toward the salamander. It purified the acid on it's way toward Suppai. He dodged the arrows very fast,and spat at Kagome once again. Kagome closed her eyes waiting for her skin to feel the substance burning her smooth skin. It never came. She heard Inuyasha's voice yell his main technique. The Wind Scar. The source of power cut the salamander in half. It fell to the ground. Shaking the earth beneath them.

Inuyasha asked"Are you alright,Kagome?!" Kagome nodded not trusting her voice. They continued their journey.

_**Nightfall;Village Reninn**_

"Hello there fellow traveler's may I ask your being here?"asked the young village boy.

Kagome cleared her thorat"I need to know.Do you know where the Hidden Rain Village may be?"

He was quiet. The smile on his face disappeared. He looked at all six of them. He reached for his sword,and slid it from it's shealth slowly. Everyone stepped back.

"Who are you,and what do you need with that information!Sir Hino!"yelled the boy.

Kagome closed her eyes and yelled"I'm the daughter of Lord Etsuo,and Lady Hamako!"

He froze. His shock look was replaced with anger. His face turning slightly red from anger. Kagome knew he did not believe a word she had said to him. A older man with raven hair,and jade eyes ran from the main hut.

"Who are you!"spat the man who must've been the Sir Hino.

The boy yelled"This wretch is acusing of be...being...being Kagome"

"But I am Kagome!"yelled Kagome. Inuyasha growled and pulled out his sword it tranformed. The boy fell back onto his back. Sir Hino clapped his hand together,and the village began to fog up.

Miroku smirked,and removed the beads then yelled"Wind Tunnel!" The mist was being sucked into his hand. Sir Hino glared at the group with pure hate,and sorrow.

"What can I prove to make you believe I'm Kagome"whispered Kagome slightly desprate.

Hino looked into Kagome's eyes"Kagome.Has been gone for 17 years.This can't be possible.That she is alive.There's nothing you can do to prove yourself.Leave here before I do something more drastic."

"Basturd!I was just told a day ago by my so called mother that she kidnapped me as a child.Sara Higurashi ring a bell!Abel Higurashi?!"spat Kagome getting angry.

Hino,and the boy looked at Kagome in shock. Whatever she just said must've been believed because the boys eyes softened as did the mans. Inuyasha wasn't likeing those looks not one bit. Until he heard someone say something. He was keeping his guard up.

Hino whispered"You are her.If you weren't you wouldn't of known that information.This isn't the Hidden Rain Village but the Hidden Mist.We honor your father Lord Etsuo.As well as Lady Hamako.Tadami.Go tell the other's Kagome has returned to us all...just in time"

"I want to stay,Sir Hino!"hissed the 14 year old. His long raven hair spilled down his back,and his silver eyes angry from Hino ordering him.

Hino hit Tadami on the head"I said go tell the others.The truth is least of our worries" Tadami rubbed his head,and stomped toward the hut.

"I want to meet my parents"whispered Kagome a bit disappointed she hadn't found where she was heading yet. Hino nodded but did not say anything. Instead he guided them threw the village. the villagers had shocked,and pleased eyes. Kagome was feeling very uncomfortable at the moment.

Hino whispered in joy"You'll meet your parents shortly.Tadami has gone to tell the head hut,and they will send the message quickly. Lady Hamako,and Lord Etsuo will be here.Things haven't been safe for the ninja villages.Those humans took you away from your mother.She lost control of her inner demon and had to be taken to the mountains for only 3 months.3 years later she had a son,Tadami.Tadami is your little brother,and has been well trained but you...I suspect is very out of shape.You haven't been trained.This causes a problem."

Kagome was slightly disturbed about meeting her parents for the first time in her life. How did they look. She had a brother! A real and trusting brother. Would the village except a weak miko?! There was so mcuh to think of at the moment.

"I've got a feeling we're going to hear something we aren't going to like today"whispered Sango to Inuyasha,Miroku,Shippo,and Kilala who nodded in agreement.

They sat in a hut waiting for Kagome's parents to arrive. Hino had finally admited who was he to Kagome. He of course was Kagome's uncle,and her fathers full blooded brother. A lot of the people were family but some were friends. She was so nervous that she nibbled on her nails. Sango pulled her hand away from her mouth.

Sango smiled"Calm down would you.I bet everything'll be great!"

"Other than the part with me crying"whispered Kagome with tears rolling down her cheek. Shippo sat up and wiped Kagome's tears away then put each hand on each of her cheeks.

Shippo smile"Don't cry then you'll make me cry,Kagome." Kagome smiled and hugged Shippo. At least Shippo's warm fur comforted her a lot so she relaxed.

"Kagome.It really is you!"came a soft voice of a woman. Shippo pulled away from Kagome. Kagome looked at the beautiful woman that walked threw the door. She had long raven hair with strands of red,and dark blue eyes. Kagome stood up,and Hamako,her mother,hugged Kagome. Crying. Kagome felt tears arise in her eyes. Kagome hugged back.

A man with shoulder-length red hair,and silver eyes walked in threw the doorway. His face pale when he saw Kagome,and Hamako hugging. All the tension in his shoulder's relaxed. To see his daughter safe and out of harms way. Sango,Inuyasha,Miroku,Shippo,and Kilala smiled happy Kagome found what she was looking for.

Hamako finally let go of Kagome,and let Etsuo hug her. Etsuo hugged Kagome protectively. As though if he didn't she'd slip away once again. Sango had tears rolling down her cheek thinking of her own family. Sango wiped her tears. Seeing the scene made her even more determined to save her little brother.

_**Midnight;After Meeting Everyone in the village**_

Everyone sat around the camp fire. In silence. Awaiting for wise words to be spoken from any of the ninja's. Kagome had finally become her old self again. Memories of ever being in the darkness disappeared.

"Kagome,"began Etsuo. Hamako stared into the fire not wanting to look up. Kagome looked at her father waiting for his next words to be spoken.

Etsuo looked into her dark blue eyes"In 5 months.There will be terror.Naraku.Has joined forces with our worst enemy.Her name is Koma Oajini.She is your mother's half sister,and your mother's worst enemy.She was in on the plan with Abel,and Sara Higurashi.She had a daughter... Kikyo.Who is your half sister,and your worst enemy.You shall not feel any sympathy for her.Or do you?"

"The only sympathy I hve for her is that she's alone"whispered Kagome. Inuyasha had a angry look on his face from what Etsuo said of Kikyo. His old love.

Hamako grimaced"That feeling is unnessary.She has a choice between loneliness,and company in her life.She picked loneliness and that isn't our problem.You have the bit of feling for her she'll make sure to take advantage of that"

"Don't say that about her!"growled Inuyasha. Kagome sighed knew that was coming. Anger,and jealousness surged threw her. Etsuo,and Hamako looked at Kagome then Inuyasha realizing it before the others did when they first met.

Etsuo whispered"So you're Kikyo's love am I right?" Inuyasha's express became unsurness when he looked at the slightly pained Kagome. Hamako smiled,and looked at Kagome.

"I don't know"whispered Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him,and he looked away. Sango,and Miroku sighed still wondering when they'd tell each other how they each felt. Shippo still didn't get it,and Kilala slept in Sango's lap.

Etsuo smiled"Anyway,I,your mother,and Hino will be training you for 3 months.In 5 you'll face the ultimate secret of battle.There will be no interference" Kagome as only slightly confused til her mother explained that part.

"I'm afraid your friends will have to leave the village and return in 3 months."whispered Hamako taking a sip of her tea.

Kagome yelled"Why?!They can't stay?!" Tadami looked at his father's slightly angry face. Hamako looked at him with a stern look,and he closed his eyes to calm down.

"I will not argue with you,Kagome.What I say goes,and that is final.Your friends leave.Tommorow at dawn"muttered Etsuo as he,and Hamako stood,and left. Kagome sighed in defeat.

Sango smiled"It's okay,Kagome.We understand,but I'm gonna miss you.A lot" Kagome hugged Sango. Inuyasha had that angry look. He didn't want to leave Kagome alone. What about her safety,but she was surrounded by family but still he knew Kagome. She liked to run off. Was there anything he could do to keep herout of harms way?

That night everyone slept except Kagome,and Inuyasha. They sat outside on the hut porch. Not saying anything for a while. Just looking at the night sky. The stars twinkled happily above.

"I'm sorry about whay my father said about Kikyo."whispered Kagome not even wanting to say that.

Inuyasha shrugged"I don't care anymore.What I hate right know is the point of leaving you behind for 3 full months.I... I'm going to miss you"

_**Their conversation continues in Chappy 3!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. It Gave Me CourageAnd the Meaning Of A

Hey!DarkShadow At Midnight is here!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Rain's Poison X Chapter 3"It Gave Me Courage,And A Meaning Of A Whole Lot More"

Kagome was shocked he'd admit that but he was always sweet to her when no one was looking.

She smiled to herself"I'll miss you even more,Inuyasha.Even our arguements."

Inuyasha smirked still looking at the sky. He loved pushing Kagome's buttons. Everytime he'd think of how cute she looked when she was angry,but only ended up blushing when he looked her in the eye. Also losing the fight. He was sad he wasn't gonna get to do it for 3 whole months. Before he left. He was going to make her promise.

"Promise me,Kagome"whispered Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him confused not understanding what he meant.

Inuyasha looked into her dark blue and mysterious eyes"Promise me you won't go wondering off into the forest.Promise me you'll stay safe... and promise me you won't forget me,and the others"

"You're acting as though I'm leaving for a few years,Inuyasha"smiled Kagome. His face looked serious.

Inuyasha grunted"That's what it feels like,Kagome!Just promise me... so I can seal it"

"I promise,Inuyasha,but what did you mean seal it?"asked Kagome getting nervous. Inuyasha stood up,and offered her a hand. She took it without hesitation. They walked into the forest not to far from the village but to a creek. He must've wanted privacy. That was a first.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's chin,and made her look into his soft amber eyes that made her legs shake"I want you to promise me,and say like you mean it.You know when it comes to your safety... I want you safe."

"Inuyasha... I won't lie to you.I promise to stay within the forest,and stay close to my parents.I won't forget what you told me yesturday.I'll remeber."whispered Kagome honestly.

Inuyasha whispered"Good"

He leaned in closer. Their faces inches away from each other. Finally,their lips met. Kagome gasped at the feeling of his lips against her own. The kiss deepened. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck now understanding what he meant by sealing the promise. This kiss gave her so much courage to train hard. It gave her courage,and a whole lot more. It was warm,and wet. Sweet. After a while they pulled back.

"I'll miss you... so much"whispered Inuyasha hugging her. Kagome felt tears burning her eyes but she blinked them back. Not wanting to ruin this moment with her weakness to be held by him. Be held by him for the last time for a while.

Kagome whispered"I'll miss you so much more,Inuyasha.You make me feel safe."

Inuyasha pulled back from the hugged and put his warm hand on her right cheek loving the feeling of her smooth skin. He wanted to admit how he felt. That very moment. At that time in the night. Just wanting her to be his forever was all he ever wished for in reality,and in his dreams.

He captured her lips into another kiss but this kiss was more passionate,and heated. A weird feeling surgeing threw them both. Both of them knowing what it was but to proud to admit what it was they felt. It'd be a while before they told each other that they loved each other. Neither of them realizing time was running out. Life lines were being cut short. They broke the kiss up and stared lustfully into each other's eyes.

"I can't hold this feeling inside any longer,Inuyasha.Like my father said... time is being cut short.Who knows what will happen even in 3 months. want to tell you know"whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha put his hands on her waist and took a breath"I love you,Kagome.The day I met you... I tried to pretend you were Kikyo but there was always something different.You smile,your laugh,your voice... your kiss.They're always so different from each other.What is your's always gives me the strength and couage to move on in life,and not look back at the past.Even if I did.Your barrier would stop me.What's your's is stronger than Kikyo's will ever be.She may have the power but you have the everything else.You cared about how I felt.You loved me for who I am.You'll always have what Kikyo never had before.A true,an certain heart,and that's why I love you"

"I love you too,Inuyasha.You're what makes me who I am.Your cocky smirk,and all.You'll have everything I need.What you have is something Kouga,Hojo... or any other guy is this world will never have.A heart of understanding.Understanding the successes and failures in life.That's why I love you for who you are,Inuyasha.If you change.I won't know you but what you choose... I'll always be by your side.I love you so much."whispered Kagome then hugging him.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome back. She loved him back! This is what his heart and mind has been yearning for a year. She always leyt him know what he needed or wanted to know. He loved her. Kagome. his Kagome. Not Kikyo. She only wanted him... for his destiny. Kagome wants him for whats inside the heart. Not what tommorow says. Or fate,destiny,past,and hope. She was his and nothing was going to change that. Kikyo. The love he once had left the moment Kagome kissed him in that castle. Where Kaguya had him in her hands,but Kagome saved him. Who could ask for more. He loved Kagome,and no one else. She was his one and only. Inuyasha looked own at Kagome. She smiled. The smiled he loved dearly.

Inuyasha whispered in her ear"When all of this is over.I want you to become mine.My mate." agome gasped and pulled back from the hug and looked at him.

"Do you mean it?"asked Kagome. Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome squealed"Yes!I will be your mate!How can I say no" Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the neck. He only bit her slightly not all the way. Kagome clenched his kimono. A similar scar appeared on Inuyasha's shoulder. A scar stained her skin. Trails of blood rolled down her shoulder. Inuyasha licked her blood away,and healed the wound with his demon saliva. His eyes slightly crimson as he courted her.

Kagome closed her eyes and listened to Inuyasha's soothing growling. He growled to make her relax and it worked. The scar begasn to heal. It was a mark. That will be her's forever. Kagome laid her head on his chest. Drowsiness coming to her. She felt Inuyasha's hot breath by her ear.

He whispered"I love you.Get some rest.I'll see you in the morning"

"I love you too"whispered Kagome before sleep took over her.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up bride style then ran back toward then hut to let the courted Kagome sleep. (_She's courted not mated.This is to the ppls that didn't know that_)

He had better get some sleep himself. Tommorow was going to be a dreadful day. A shadow watched the whole scene in disgust. Wanting revenge for betrayal was step number 1 in this girl's book.

_**Next Day;Dawn;Inu Group Seperate's From Kagome**_

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead and whispered"Remeber what I told you,alright?"

Kagome nodded wiping her tears. She hugged Miroku,Shippo,Kilala,and sango goodbye then gave Inuyasha one last kiss. They walked down the trail. Not looking back. That's what Kagome told them not to do because it'd only make it harder to say goodbye.

"Alright!Shall we start,dear?"smiled Hamako. Kagome smiled then nodded. She'd told her mother,and father Inuyasha courted her that night. they seemed very pleased. She was glad they understood her decision. Let the nina training begin.

_**A Month And A Half Later**_

Inuyasha hung upside down in his favorite tree. His forehead red as a tomato. Sango,and Miroku watched not knowing what his deal was. Has he finally lost it? Inuyasha can only stay away from Kagome for so long.

"Inuyasha?Have you finally gone insane?!"called Sango.

Inuyasha yelled"I'm keeping myself entertained!Shut up,and leave me alone!"

"Don't be so harsh,dog breath!"came a familar voice that made Inuyasha fall out the tree. His head diving into the solid ground. Positive he was being sat for no apparent reason. Not likely.

Inuyasha growled"What are you doing here you mangy mutt!"

"I heard the whole thing about Kagome!So where is she!Dog turd!"spat Kouga venomously.

Sango,and Mrioku sighed. Wishing they had control of the sit conmade at the moment.

Inuyasha smirked remebering he courted Kagome"Why should you care you lazy wolf?"

"Don't play with me,Inuyasha!Where is she!?"growled Kouga.

Inuyasha shrugged"Training with her father.Use your nose for once"

Sango smacked Inuyasha mentally. Just her imagination for bragging. Miroku shook his head in shame. Kouga begant to sniff finally catching Kagome's scent. He sniffed it on Inuyasha. No the whole package but half of her scent. They weren't fully mates but soon-to-be mates.

"Why you!I'm going to brake your neck!"spat Kouga tackling Inuyasha to the ground.

Sango,and Miroku ran to brake it up.

_**Hidden Rain Village;During Training**_

"I can't keep up,Mom!She's to fast!"panted Tadami as he dodged Kagome's attacks.

Hamako smiled"I know she's past your level already,Tadami,but you need to train more!Try!"

Tadami jumped back fast when Kagome had the posionous needles in her hand. She threw the needles and yelled _"Doku Hari!"_

Tadami did a quick backflip. The needles hit the tree. It hissed like acid against the tree. Tadami charged toward Kagome,and did a leg punch. Kagome grabbed her brother's leg,and threw him into the sky and yelled in concentration. "_Ryoku,Ai,Kirai,Mikkoku!Shadow Of The Rain!"_

Tadami heard the sky rumble. Rain drops that were black began to fall from the sky. Kagome had her hand in a circular motion. A black electric orb was evolving in her hands. She was in full concentraion.

"_Yami!_"smirked Kagome. Tdami barely dodged the fast attack. His clothing in ruins.

Hamako clapped"Great!That's enough for today you two!Tommorow more traininng get a good night sleep!" She walked off. They fell back onto the silky grass,and panted. Both having brusies from training with Etsuo,and Hino. they were the hardest to train with because you had to battle them.

"I'm so tired"panted Kagome. Her lungs on fire. Tadami could only nod in agreement.


	4. To Be Impressed For The First Time

Hey! DarkShadow At Midnight Here!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Rain's Poison X Chapter 4"To Be Impressed For The First Time"

"Mom.What's the point,and just sitting like this?!I want to fight!I never felt so good in a battle!"smiled Kagome.

Hamako had her eyes closed. She opened her eyes to reveal silver eyes. Kagome gasped when she saw this. She never knew closing your eyes and breahing could help her do that. Hamako smiled at Kagome's eager face to learn.

Kagome asked"How'd you do that!I wanna learn that!My eyes only flash silver when I'm angry!" Hamako smiled eager to teach her daughter the basic's of finding her inner strength.

"That's the point.You have to remeber that burning sensation you have when you're angry.Close your eyes,and search for it.You have to control it."explained Hamako.

Kagome closed her eyes,and took a deep breath then relaxed. She searched for the feeling she had when she argued with Inuyasha.The thought of Inuyasha would interefere with her concentration. Kagome took another breath. She felt something beginning in her stomach then spreading all around her.

Hamako smiled"You're doing great already,Kagome.Open your eyes.Don't lose concentration on that chakra." Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She felt it. It felt wonderful. Threw her eyes. She could see every chakra around her.

"There you go.Your eyes are clear silver.The electric force is surging threw you.Don't you feel it.With this power.You can do _Electric Rain._This rain is very dangerous to all creatures.You can use it on a oppenet with a kiss to the cheek or the mouth.If you kiss the cheek the person you kissed will become parayzled til you lift the curse,and a kiss on the mouth...will kill them instantly.This is a ninja secret you can never tell."whispered Hamako with a pleased smile. Kagome nodded understanding.

Kagome asked"It's going on the second month.Father said we were going to train on level 10.It's gonna be so cool"

"Indeed it is,Kagome."came her father's voice. Hamako,and Kagome stood from their seat.

Etsuo had a gash on his arm but he acted as though it weren't there. Kagome looked at her concerned mother. He turned and walked into the forest,and they followed. There was flashes of light near by to the strong ora. Kagome felt like she remebered this power before.

Kagome gasped as they came to the clearing"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru put his sword back in it's shealth. Everyone stopped their attacks because Kagome knew him. Kagome was so confused. She thoguht the Hidden Rain Village was secret. So how did Sesshomaru find it.

"I felt a strong source of power.Was it you,human?"muttered Sesshomaru coldly as usually. Kagome only could nod. What would Inuyasha do if she'd told him Sesshomaru sniffed out her power and came to probably kill the power close o his own. He had this look in his eye she hadn't seen before. Was he impressed?

Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin"Well then... let's battle." Kagome's eyes widened. Etsuo smirked.

"Alright then... you wanna fight then that's what you get,Sesshomaru"smirked Kagome. The other ninja's sat aside and watched this intresting fight.

_**Kaede's Village;Sunset**_

"I ain't going nowhere until Kagome-sama returns!"spat Kouga.

Inuyasha snorted"Sama?That's a first you mangy wolf!You only want her for her power!"

"Not true,dog turd!"spat Kouga venomously. Sango,and Miroku sighed. Knoking both of them out seemed to be the right thing to do at the moment.

Ever since Kagome left. Inuyasha had been sulking. Not even wanting to go looking for the jewel but they guessed he had his reasons. They'd be searching blindly. With out Kagome they didn't have a chance. Something didn't feel right that day. The sky was darker then it was a day ago. Like lightening would strike them all anytime now.

Sango asked"What do you think,Kagome's doing right now?" Inuyasha groaned feeling even more depressed.

"Training,duh"muttered a bored Shippo. They all sighed feeling hopeless with Kagome around. They finally realized her place in their lives. Without her there'd be chaos. Inuyasha stood and began to walk off.

Kouga smirked and called"Where you going,dog breath?To hang from a tree like a blood thirty bat?"

"Shut up you... Accalia!"spat Inuyasha with a smirk. He loved Kagome's history books. This got to Kouga. He began to turn red.

Kouga growled"How dare you call me a female-wolf!You half breed!" That pissed Inuyasha off. Miroku stood offering to do the pleasures from Sango. She nodded.

Miroku knocked Kouga,and Inuyasha out with his staff. They fell to the ground with a tud. Shippo began to laugh so hard tears fell. If Kagome were here. She'd sit Inuyasha on top of Kouga just to make them both suffer.

"All's well that end's well"smiled Miroku. Sango rolled her eyes. Shippo continued to laugh it up.

_**Hidden Rain Secret;Nightfall**_

Kagome panted. A few deep wounds. Sesshomaru never hesitated. He even had a few wounds but she had to face it. He was a lot stronger than her,but she wasn't about to give up.

Her family was very intrested with the battle. Etsuo was glad she got scars on the demon. Hamako wasn't all happy about the battle. Sesshomaru did his poison claw. It heading toward Kagome.

Kagome did her _Doku Hari_. The poisonous needle raced toward Sesshomaru. He was to fast for her. He dodged in a blink of an eye he had her by the thorat and against a tree behind her.

"Nice battle but let's face it,human,you're no match for me"smirked Sesshomaru.

Which he always did in battle. Kagome smiled. Blood began to roll down Seshomaru's arm. Sesshomaru jumped back and wiped the acid from his arm before it did any damage. He looked at Kagome impressed.

Kagome smiled and wiped blood from her mouth. Etsuo began to clap. The battle was so brilliant he had to clap much to Sesshomaru's displeasure. He wasn't one of his weak students but by Etsuo's power. It'd probably be a undefeated match. Just like with his daughter.

He had thought she was born in the mondern time but her always sensed something different about her blood. He finally got his battle. Sesshomaru never knew a human ninja could be so strong. This was his first time ever being impressed at least... his scars were proof he was powerful. Those scars would never leave her arm which made him smirk.

"This was a wonderful,and exciting battle but let's brake it up."smiled Etsuo. Sesshomaru turned and walked off with his last words.

Sesshomaru smirked"This battle was even more intresting then battles with Inuyasha.Your soon-to-be mate am I right?"

"Yes"smiled Kagome. Sesshomaru only nodded. Guessing of approval then left to his destination.

He was know her half brother. This for some odd reason made her smile. This was Sesshomaru's first time being impressed,and she was the reason. Now she had to make a deisicon. To tell Inuyasha or not too.

He was going to kill Sesshomru for putting those scars on her. For they were Scars of an Honorable Demon. Scar's Of Approval to their mating. Kagome was going to have to take the yelling but she doubted Inuyasha would find him so easily. In a few weeks. She could finally reunite with her friends. That was something she was looking forward to doing.


	5. Reunited,And The Truth Not Wanted

Hey!DarkShadow At Midnight Here!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!

Rain's Poison X Chapter 5"Reunited,And The Truth Not Wanted"

_**A month later;Dawn;The Inu Group On The Trail To Hidden Rain Village**_

Everyone was so happy to finally see Kagome again. The three months were boring,and dreadful. Kouga still was with them wanting to see Kagome. Inuyasha wasn't going to let Kouga touch her. No matter what the cause. As in killing him,because he wouldn't hesitate to do so.

The village came into view. Tadami stood at the gate as always. Happy to see the group again.

Tadami smiled"You're here to get Kagome,right?" The six nodded their heads.

"She won't be back til night time.My father has taken her to the mountains,but my moms here.I wanna tell you everything that happened for 3 months!"

They followed Tadami to the main hut. Inside Hamako was mixing some type of liquids. Serval tubes lay on the floor. She smiled then greeted them all. Kouga was a bit uncomfortable. Not knowing the people,and sensing the power radiating from the villagers. Wolves were very alert with stuff like that.

"So are you gonna tell us what happened these 3 months or not,Tadami"asked Inuyasha eager to know without Kagome's protest. Tadami nodded as they all sat. Hamako finished up her little project but paid full attention.

Tadami cleared his thorat then began"I'm skipping all the boring stuff.Yeah we battled,and I lost every time. she's stronger also!This demon boy name Sesshomaru came.Him,and Kagome battled!It was awesome!The most amazing battle I've ever seen!"

"What!Sesshoaru!As in my half brother!"spat Inuyasha. Anger rising. If he saw one mark on her. Sesshomaru was going to cut his head off. (_Not that he could.but..._)

_**In The Mountains;Nearing Darkness**_

They began to head back to the village. They had been battling all day. He had taught her every ninja secret there was in defeating your opponet. She was ready,but she didn't know what she was up against.

"This woman.Koma.She's stronger than your mother.Than me.Than our entire village together.Maybe even stronger than Sesshomaru"explained Hino.

Kagome ceased to believe the woman strong inside or stronger than Sesshomaru. The Lord Sesshomaru. he who possesses his father's strength but not all of it. Was she stronger than all Inu no Tashio's swords combined. She doubted that very.

Kagome asked"Is she stronger than Inu no Taisho?" This question shocked Hino. Guess Kagome knew a lot about her time. The time she was born in. He shook his head.

"She is no stronger than Inu no Taisho nor Lady Midoriko.She was your reincarnation.Who faught for her people and the lives of others"he explained clearly. Kagome was amazed by this information.

Kagome whispered"If she's not stronger than Midoriko.She's not stronger than me.I'll finish what Midoriko couldn't and that's a promise to you and our people. Even to Midoriko" the stars twinkled in joy.

"Very well.I hope your promise is fulfilled.She has joined Naraku.Which makes her a bigger threat.In 2 months.The battle will begin." He took a breath then continued.

"There's no telling if they'll stall for the rest of the year.Since you're now a expert in the ninja arts.They may stall to make another evil plan.I have a bad feeling they'll have minons to start things off.Be on gurad.Even in your sleep"warned Hino.

Kagome asked"What's this about anyway,and the Ultimate Secret?"

"This is all about revenge,Kagome.Revenge is dark.Something we've all exprienced before.It's terrifying yet...very soothing.It controls you and your power.Be safe my daughter.Stay by Inuyasha's side"ordered Hino. Kagome nodded as they walked into the village.

They walked into the village. The cool breeze blew their hair in the wind. It seeming mysterious. Messing with silence. The forest seemed very enchanted,and indeed it was.

Kagome,and Hino walked into the hut. There was her friends. Including Kouga. She'd have to admit she missed him but Inuyasha way more. Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms,and hugged him. Then hugged everyone else. Including Kouga.

Kagome smiled"I missed you all so much" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and walked outside then into the forest. Leaving everyone else dumbfounded but they talked about others things. Kouga was getting more comtorble.

_**Deep Within The Villages Forest**_

"I heard about Sesshomaru.Did he hurt you?"asked Inuyasha getting angry. Kagome sighed and pulled up her sleeve to reveal the scar's of approval. Inuyasha relaxed.

Kagome smiled"Calm down.He wouldn't of been able to kill me.I was surrounded by everyone in the village.Besides I wasn't the only one who got wounds." Inuyasha kissed Kagome's arm. Not angry at Sesshomaru but...happy. Sesshomaru actually approved.

"I missed you a lot,Kagome"whispered Inuyasha softly. Kagome smiled. "I've missed you too"

Inuyasha leaned in and captured Kagome's lips into a passionate kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's head. His hands slid to her waist. The sky rumbled. Threatening to have a night shower. Rain poured on the kissing couple who soon pulled away.

"We better head back."whispered Kagome taking his hand,and heading back to the hut. Hamako had cooked huge fish from their river. They sat down and ate happily. Having a descent meal was always comforting.

That night everyone slept peacefully. While it rained hard,and lightening popped angerly. Hamako,and Etsuo had retreated to their hut soon after they'd eaten. Tadami had become great friends with the 8 year old,Shippo. He stayed and slept close to Shippo.

Within the forest were two angry eyes. Just wanting to attack at that moment. Something inside of the person made them nemb,and paralyzed. A shuriken was put to the girls thorat. She held her breath.

"Who are you!?"hissed Hamako from behind. The girl smirked.

She giggled within her thorat"So you gonna kill me.A helpless peasant?How cruel"

"A peasant thatknows of the hidden rain village?Are you working for Koma?!Why have you been watching my daughter?!"spat Hamako.

She chuckled sinisterly"Your daughter will be killed.For she's taken everything I've ever wanted in life."

"Are you,Kikyo?Koma's daughter?!"spat Hamako.

Kikyo grimaced,and elbowed Hamako in the stomach,and closed her eyes. She vanished before Hamako's eyes. Dawn slipped into the midnight sky. The air becoming misty. Hamako grunted.

Everyone beginning to wake. Hamaki made her way toward Kagome's hut. Everyone was snaking on the last fish that had be left over that night. Hamako had a serious look. Things were beginning to get a whole lot harder.

Hamako clenched her fist"Kagome...when was the last time you've seen Kikyo?" Kagome stood and looked at her mother confused.

"Um... I can't really remeber I haven't seen her in half a year now.Why what happned?"asked Kagome concerned.

Hamako sighed"She's joined Naraku.She's been reborned.Alive." Everyone else stood with serious looks. Inuyasha was phased by the mention of her name. Which surpriesd everyone.

"You all should be on your way back to the north.Train for the time being."smiled Hamako. They all nodded and gathered their stuff.

_**Thay Afternoon**_

Everyone stood at the gate. All packed and ready to go. Hamako agreed to letting Tadami go with Kagome. He could return when ever he wished. They waved goodbye to the village then left. the village began to disappear everytime they looked back.

Kagome looked serious and whispered"Listen up.We have to train.Like my mom said.Things... are only about to get harder.We can no longer trust anyone."

"Right!"called Tadami with determinaton. Everyone nodded agreeing.

Electricity was static around Kagome. Angry was floating around her. the thought of Kikyo hurting anyone. The thought of Naraku... hurting anyone again. Pissed her off. Her hair flashed silver. Everyone gasped. They were getting closer,and closer to the ultimate secret. Kagome... didn't even know what was waiting for her within her,and just around the corner.


	6. Her New Look, Her New Passion

Hey!DarkShadow At Midnight Here!!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!

Rain's Poison X Chapter 6"Her New Look,and Her New Passion"

Kagome swung at Tadami. He did a blackflip dodging it easily. Kagome smirked. He was getting better. Sango,Shippo,Inuyasha,Kouga,Miroku,and Kilala watched surprised at how Kagome faught.

She was very good at it. She isn't the weak like before. She no longer carriered her bow and arrow. Though they were possitive she could do some major moves with it. Kouga had een glaring at Inuyasha for like an hour. Inuyasha had his full attention on Kagome.

The battle soon ended. Kagome won once again. Tadami had gone for a walk. To cool off from their battle. She told him not to go very far. Shippo went with him.

"Nice battle,Kagome!"smiled Sango. Kagome nodded glad she liked in. Inuyasha had finally noticed Kouga glaring,and glared right back.

Kagome sighed"What is with you two.Can't you get along for like a second?"

"NO"they both yelled glaring at each other even harder.

Kagome rolled her eyes"You act like children!"

"He started it!He keeps looking at me!"spat Inuyasha in a childish way. Kouga began to yell unpolite things. Soon the fight began. Miroku,Sango,Kagome,and Kilala sighed.

_**Deep In The Forest;Sunset**_

Tadami,and Shippo chased each other in the river. They hadn't noticed they went so far into the forest. Not really caring. They played happily. They didn't notice the woman walk up to them.

She looked Kagome's age. She had long blonde hair,and grey eyes that seemed avengeful,angry,and jealous. There was a attracting glint in her eyes though. She walked over to them,and smiled. Tadami grabbed the Kunai knife that was in his back pocket. Shippo looked at the woman suspiciously.

"Hey.I'm Yuuma.I'm new to the north,and I need to help with something"she said nicely.

Tadami asked"What is it?" He didn't like the look in her eye. Shippo began to back up toward land unnoticed.

"Is your older sister name,Kagome?"she asked with a sinister smirk. Tadami threw the Kunai at her and jumped back. A huge net caught him in it. Yuuma began to laugh.

Tadami struggled,then spat"Whatdo you want with me?!" She laughed.

"I was told you were my reincarnations,brother"came another woman's voice. She had red hair,and hazel eyes. Tadami right away knew who she was and struggled more.

Tadami spat"Let me go,Kikyo!I was told you could be anyone!It was true!You were reborn!"

"Indeed,I was... Tadami isn't it?You'll end up... just like that demon slayer's brother.Within a day.Naraku.My loyal master.Will... escort you to darkness"laughed Kikyo. Yuuma joined her. Tadami's eyes widened then he shook violently. To no success. Shippo watched the scene then began to run back to the village.

_**Nightfall;Getting Back With The News**_

Shippo ran threw the bushes and into the clearing. The campfire was still lit in the hut. He could hear Sango,Inuyasha,and Kouga argueing about something. He didn't care. All he wanted was to be within Kagome's arms. She had always treated him like a mother. He needed that hug she always gave with love. Shippo ran into the hut panting. His lungs on fire.

"Sh.Shippo?W.Where's Tadami?!"yelled Kagome panicking.

Shippo hugged Kagome"Kikyo has him!This other girl... her name Yuuma!They said they were going o make him like Kohaku.I didn't quite hear everything they said!I'm sorry... I was scared"

"Shhh... it's alright Shippo... but when I get my hands... around Kikyo's neck-

Sango hissed cutting Kagome off"This has Naraku written all over it!That basturd!"

"If he gets hurt... I won't ever forgive myself"whispered Kagome treambling. Inuyasha hugged her. Kagome him back.

Inuyasha growled"We'll get him back.Unharmed"

"You can't promise that"sniffed Kagome.

Inuyasha tightened his hold. That much was true. There was no telling what Naraku would deicide to do with Tadami. Whatever it was it wasn't good.

Koug smirked"Well... there's finally something you can't promise too.I'm positive he'll be fine... physically of course" Kagome flinched. Inuyasha began to stand but Kagome told him other wise.

"Don't.I need your comfronting now"whispered Kagome beginning t get upset. Tears stinging her eyes. Inuyasha relaxed and hugged Kagome.

Everyone went to their room. Tommorow was going to be a long day,and everyone needed their sleep. None of them knew why Kouga was still around. Sango,and Miroku had plans of their own for Kouga. For what he'd said. That had him. He always thought things were a joke!

_**Kagome,Shippo,and Inuyasha's Room**_

Shippo slept soundless behind Kagome. He'd fallen asleep while hugging Kagome. Kagome hugged Inuyasha. Sleep not seeming to be the best for him at the moment. Still wondering why Kikyo was helping Naraku.

"You're thinking about her aren't you"asked Kagome slightly hurt nowing he was. Inuyasha tightened his grip on her waist.

Inuyasha whispered so he wouldn't wake Shippo"I'm only wondering why she joined Naraku.I told you,Kagome.I have no feelings left for,Kikyo.She's... the past."

"Isn't it obvious.She wants revenge.I stole her life.If anyone gets hurt.I'll blame myself"whispered Kagome wincing at the thought of Inuyasha being killed.

Inuyasha growled"Stop thinking that way.If anyone gets hurt it's my fault.I'm the leader... and a leader is to always protect his comrades.Even the mangy wolf.I'm sick of you blaming ever crisis in the world on yourself.Think of yourself other than others for once"

"I can't.This whole situatuion is my fault.If I hadn't shattered the jewel-

Inuyasha made Kagome looked at him,and growled"No damn it.If you hadn't shattered the jewel we wouldn't be having this conversation right now.If you hadn't shattered the jewel.I'd never been freed.If you hadn't shattered the jewel... you would've never found out about your birth parents."

"I know,but besides the good things.If I hadn't shattered the jewel.Kohaku,and Sango's family would be alive.Many other reasons beside the good ones."whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha whispered"If you hadn't shattered the jewel...if you hadn't been born with the jewel... I would've never found true love"

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's soft amber eyes. He leaned in,and captured her lips into a passionate,and heated kiss. Kagome sighed heavily of pleasure. His hand rested on her smooth,and warm cheeks. They finally pulled away from lack of air.

"I'll do all the worrying,Kagome.I hate seeing you sad... if you have hope as usual.Things will become better"he smirked down at her.

She smiled then nodded. Kagome laid her head on his chest,and closed her eyes. She listened to his heart beat. It made her smile everytime. Sleep took over her tired form. Trusting Inuyasha... with her safety.

Inuyasha looked at the celin with a frown. One thought flashing threw his head.

"_Naraku... you basturd.You've taken love from me before... but I'll be damned if I let you do it again!"_

_**Naraku's Castle**_

Naraku chuckled sinisterly. Loving the sight of Kagome's brother struggle. Trying to get the shackles from his wrist,and ankles. Tadami glared at Naraku with mere hate. Kohaku stood at Naraku's side emotionless. His face impassive.

"Why you!Let go of me!"spat Tadami.

Naraku walked toward Tadami with a taunted jewel fragment. Tadami froze. Already possitive of whathe was going to do. He coudn't do anything about it now.

Naraku smirked"You'll become my slave.An even betterslave then Kohaku.Once the poison from the jewel fragment spreads threw out your body... the real Tadami... will be dead.Unless the jewel is purified... which will never happen,because I'm putting it within your heart.Be prepared.By dawn.You'll have a deep hatred for your sister"

"Basturd!She will not be easy to bring down!I don't care if I die!as long as my sister is safe with Inuyasha and the others!"spat Tadami venomusly.

Naraku snorted with a smirk"They'll all be dead soon,and your sisters power will be mine!" Tadami only glared at Naraku as his hand glowed a bloody red.

Naraku's hand went threw Tadami's chest. Tadami cried out in pain as Naraku put the jewel deep within the darkness of Tadami's heart. Kikyo,and Yuuma watched from the shadows. Smiles stained their faces. Naraku pulled his hand back from Tadami. The jewel not present in his hand anymore.

Kikyo,and Yuuma came from the shadows of the castle and stood in front the now cold Tadami.

Kikyo put her hand on his cheek"Your sister may have the new look... but I have the new passion" Tadami glared at Kikyo's hand. His heads full of hatred. Kikyo laughed.

"Release his shackles!"ordered Naraku. Yuuma did the honors of doing so. Tadami dropped to the floor growling angerly.

Kikyo smiled"Now,_Tadami._I have special plans for you" Tadami sneered waiting for his orders to be given.

Naraku watched with only a evil joy within him. No heart to make it stronger. Plus,the heart... was life he had left.


	7. Truth On The Inside, Lies On the Out

Hey!DarkShadow At Midnight Here To Grant All Your Wishes!!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Rain's Poison Chapter 7"Truth On The Inside, Lies On The Out"

_**Next Day;Dawn**_

Kagome squinted at the suns ray of light shining threw the craks of the hut. She looked around to not see Shippo or Inuyasha. Kagome stood up and strecthed her muscles out. Kagome walked over to the door and froze at the voice she heard. Sesshomaru?

"I heard her little brother got kidnapped"came his cool voice.

Kagome rolled his eyes. She knew there was some warmth somewhere in that big heart of his. Kagome opened the door and walked out. Everyone accounted for. She sat beside Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at all the tired faces. they must've gotten up early. Kagome wondered why she wasn't woken early. Did something bad happen. Shippo was dozing off. Kagome picked him up,and laid him in her lap.

Sango yawned"Gosh man... how long did I sleep?An hour?" Kagome was even more confused.

"What's up?Why is everyone so sleepy?"asked Kagome concerned about everyone.

Miroku was nodding his head with his eyes closed. Sango jabbed him in the side he jumped up,and hit the dozing Kouga in the head with his staff. Kouga growled and grabbed one of the pots that were on the floor and threw it at Miroku. He dodged it falling over. Hi head slamming into the wooden floor as i he was being sat.

"Dog turd woke us up early!I don't need training!I can beat that Koma women with one hand tied behind my back!"bragged Kouga.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. He gulped and looked the other way. Sesshomaru smirked only noticed by Inuyasha who glared straight at him.

Kagome asked"You even woke Shippo up.how is everyone gonna have the strength to look for Tadami?!" Inuyasha winced at her rising voice.

"We're suppose to leave around it,Kagome.We have someone joining us"smirked Sango. This got Miroku's attention. Kagome raised a eyebrow and looked at the two susiously.

Kagome asked"What are you up too?Who is it?"

"Ayame"said Sango,and Miroku together. Inuyasha stifled at laugh at Kouga's terrified look. Kagome elbowed him in the arm and glared at him. He cleared his thorat and looked the other way.

Kouga yelled"Are you insane!No one wants her here!"

"Oh is that so"came a familar voice. Kagome bit her bottom lip from laughing at Kouga's pale face. Inuyasha snorted and smirked.

Ayame yelled with fake tears"You didn't bother come the mountains to vist me!Instead you come chasing Kagome like a lost dog!You better have a explanation!"

"Da...uhhhhhh,"he began looking into Ayame's fireball eyes. Kagome looked at both of them and took a breath. Sango looked at Kagome who seemed amused. Guess Kouga needed this treatment that bad.

Kouga stood"I have a explanation alright.I didn't want to see you.That's right.As if I'm scared of some puny girl wolf.Don't be jealous.It was never meant to be.So run off to the mountains and find someone else to annoy"

Sango,and Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru,Inuyasha,and Miroku were shocked he had such guts. Kouga smirked when her voice never came. Tears clouded her vision. Hot tears rolled down her cheek.

Kagome's eyes became silver. Kagome stood up and grabbed Kouga's pony tail,and dragged him outside. Everyone followed even Sesshoaru. He had to know what Kagome was going to do the overconfident wolf.Kagome began to mutter a spell of some sort. A gold bracelet appeared in Kagome's hand.

"This is a gift,Kouga.Put it on"smiled Kagome.Everyone was confused. Kouga smirked at Inuyasha then put the bracelet on. Kagome smirked.

Kagome smirked"Now... (Her expression changed completely.It was scary as hell!) what word should I use against you" Kouga yanked and pulled out the bracelet. To no success. He glared at Kagome. Kagome grabbed his hand,and threw him to the ground hard.

"Don't you dare move!"spat Kagome in concentration. She sat on his back. "Hey,Ayame.Got anything?"

Ayame wiped her tears then smiled. Sango was smiling. This was so funny. She held her laughter in. Waiting for a big surprise. She knew they were going to choose something to squash his pride.

"I got it,Ayame!I'm gonna let this be a free style sort of thing!Any insulted woman by Kouga.If they tell you to do something let 'slap yourself' then do so"smiled Kagome. Kouga gulped.

Ayame told Kagome to let him up. Kouga began to make a run for it"Freeze,Kouga!" Kouga froze in mid run. He couldn't say anything. She ordered "Turn and look at Kagome'

He did as command.

"Now.Bow"giggled Ayame. Kagome smirked. Inuyasha was on the ground laughing now along with Mrioku. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Kouga stand up straight.Now tell Kagome you're sorry for trying to win her over for a year and a half"smirked Ayame. Kouga did as he ws told. His pride was shrinking by the second.

Kagome smirked"Now tell Inuyasha you're sorry for insulting him for a year" Kouga did that. Inuyasha laughed so hard tears fell.

"Hmmm.I have a caual one.Sit!"smirked Ayame. Kouga fell face first into the ground. Ayame,and Kagome laughed. Kouga twitched in the dirt. Pain surged all threw his body.

Kouga yanked and pulled out the bracelet but to no use. It was beginning to fade though. He smirked. Kagome's whole heart wasn't put into the spell. The bracelet was now gone from his wrist. He stood and marched toward the two girls.

Kagome gasped"Oh crap!My spell Ayame,and Kagome splitu up. Kouga ran after Kagome. Inuyasha stood from the ground and tried to catch up with them.

_**Naraku's Castle**_

"Tadami... are you all prepared?"asked Kikyo with a sinister smile. Tadami nodded.

Naraku entered the room with a spear made of his bones. He dropped it into Tadami's hand. Tadami smiled. Kikyo looked up at Naraku and smiled. Naraku nodded to her after looking into Kikyo's hazel he turned and walked off.

Kikyo smiled at the retreating Naraku. Yuuma jabbed Kikyo in the rib who jumped.

Kikyo cleared her thorat"Anyway...do as we told,Tadami.Go!" He bowed then ran off. Kohaku glared at the two girls from the shadows then went to his room. To find a way to way... to free himself.

_**The Lake Within Kaede's Village**_

Everyone caught up with Kouga,and Kagome. Kouga had his hand around the laughing Kagome's waist. Ayame ran over and pushed both of them in. Kouga grabbed Ayame's arm and all three of them fell in laughing. Inuyasha growled. Jealousy washing over him.

The three made their way out the water. Ayame,and Kagome were laughing at the angry Kouga. A smirk forming on his face. Kagome looked at Ayame who looked at Kouga. They pushed him back in the lake and laughed. Kouga surfaced cursing at them.

"Man.My gut hurts!"giggled Kagome. Ayame nodded holding her side. Inuyasha stomped over to Kouga. Kagome knew that meant trouble.

They were argueing. Kagome walked over and grabbed Inuyasha's arm. He yanked it away and continued to shout at Kouga about touching Kagome. Kagome crossed her arms and stomped off.

Sango called"Kagome!Wait up!" Ayame followed Sango,and Kagome. This got Inuyasha's attention and he sighed but then glared at Kouga. "This is your fault!Mangy Wolf"

"I didn't do anything!Dog turd!"spat Kouga. Sesshomaru,Miroku,and Shippo shook their heads.

Meanwhile,Kagome was grumbling unpolite things to Sango,and Ayame about Inuyasha. All they were doing were was having a little fun. Inuyasha didn't have to flip out like that! Then when she tried to stop him he only pushed her away.

Kagome yelled"I'm pissed of right now!" Ayame and Sango agreed with her about Inuyasha.

"Oh... so you have fun...not bothering look for your little brother!"said a familar voice. Kagome felt pain in her back. She looked back with wide eyes. A deep gash on her back. Created by her blood brother. Her white tank top bega to absorb her blood.

Sango screamed on the top of her lungs"KAGOME!!" Ayame gasped.

_**The Guys;Then To the forest**_

"Stay away from Kagome then there wouldn't be a problem!"spat Inuyasha. Before Kouga could protest they heard Sango's voice screaming Kagome's name in terror. They all raced into the forced. They told Shippo to return to Kaede. Shippo obeyed Inuyasha and left.

Kagome battled with her brother. She was wounded badly. Inuyasha growled. He clenched his fist. Kagome wouldn't even want his help. She was to pissed of at him,but that was the least of their worries.

Kagome fell back onto ground confused on how powerful he'd gotten then she saw the jewel. He charged toward her. Kagome jumped up,and dodged his attack with the spear. Naraku. They'd done it. Kagome punched Tadami right in the face then winced. Everything was getting blurry. Just a bit longer.

"Dragon Strike!"came Sesshomaru's voice. Lightening stopped Tadami from charging at Kagome while she took a breath. Tadami smirked.

Tadami spat disgusted"What's the matter,sis?!Feeling a bit sleepy!Master Naraku would kindly allow me to take your power!"

"Don't call him that!He isn't your master!What would father say about you falling so easily into his trap!"yelled Kagome with tears in her eyes.

Tadami yelled"That isn't my problem,_sister_.It's yours!You were suppose to be protecting me!Am I right!So...what's your excuse!" He charged. Kagome jumped back then into a tree. Kagome winced. The wound was so painful. She wasn't gonna hold out long enough.

"Wind Scar!"came Inuyasha's voice. Tadami disappeared into the trees. Promising to return. Sango,and Ayame ran to Kagome. As did everyone else.

Kagome whispered"No... I need to go after Tadami."

"No,Kagome!You're hurt!You have to stay awake!"yelled Sango with tears. Kagome's hair flashed silver then she fainted.

"KAGOME!"yelled Inuyasha.

_**That Night**_

Kagome looked around the dark room. Not bothering to notice Inuyasha. She tried to sit up to only be pused back down.

Inuyasha whispered"You need to rest,Kagome!" Kagome looked at him. Memories of seeing her brothers painful eyes made tears sting her eyes.

"I'm sorry"whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome looked away"I told you this was my fault.All from the beginning"

"And I told you it wasn't!"hissed Inuyasha making her look at him. He wiped her tears away,and kissed her cheek.

Kagome whispered"Is Sango,and Ayame alright?"

"Yes,but worry about yourself for once"whispered Inuyasha. Kagome relaxed when he kissed her courting.

She no longer wanted to sit around and watch the people she loved die one by one. She was going to get her revenge from Naraku. Find out what the ultimate secret was her main goal. The truth was on the inside,and all the lies on the out. She needed to calm down or she'd slow the healing.

Kagome whispered"Now I understand the pain you went threw,Inuyasha.Never knowing what'd happen tommorow or the next day.The feeling of having someone you love being torn away from you"

"That's how I feel now.You're allowing Naraku to rip you apart inside,Kagome.I can't get threw to you"he whispered.

Kagome frowned"Sometimes I feel the same way toward you"

"I didn't mean to overreact like that.Kouga was touching you."muttered Inuyasha sighing.

Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek"You're cute when you're angry"

"You're cuter when you're mad"smirked Inuyasha leaning in. Kagome smiled. The door swung open.

"Kagome!"came Shippo's voice. Tears fell down his cheek. Kagome sat up,and Inuyasha groaned.

Kagome sat up"Shippo... what's the matter?"

"Sesshomaru's meaner than Inuyasha!"sniffed Shippo. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome glared at him.

Inuyasha stood up,and walked out the room to tell Sesshomaru to not mess with Shippo. He coul read Kagome's eyes everytime,and any emotion. Kagome cuddled up with Shippo,and fell asleep. Shippo smiled before he fell into a deep slumber.

_**Middle Section Of The Hut**_

Inuyasha sat down with a thud"Thanks a lot,Sesshomaru.What you do to Shippo?"

"It was my pleasure to enterrupt you."smirked Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's eyes split. Everyone rolled their eyes as the brothers had a glaring contest.

_**Naraku's Castle**_

Naraku smirked"Well done,Tadami"

Tadami smirked,and stood beside Naraku who at in his thorne. Kohaku glared at Tadami with hate. The boys body was a complete puppet now. At least Kohaku could have some thoughts of his own without being tormented. Ever since Tadami came.

He felt useless. He needed to find out Naraku's plan and fast. Kagura and Kanna felt replaced as well. Wanting revenge on their unloyal master. The only way to do that was to betray him.

"We'll wait a few months... before making our final attack.The secret shall soon be revealed!"smiled Kikyo. Naraku smirked.

Naraku stood"Kikyo I'd like to have a word with you alone.The rest of you... leave!" They bowed and walked out the room. Yuuma returned to her room. Kohaku,Kanna,and Kagura watched from the shadows.

"I've become drawn to your beauty,Kikyo.So would Inuyasha.Just for a test drive,"he paused to get up and walk over to Kikyo. "Just for test... let's give Kagome something to transform too.I'm possitive you're intrested"

Kikyo smiled"Very,Master Naraku"

"Would you do me a pleasure in becoming my mate,_Lady _Kikyo"smirked Naraku.

Kikyo smiled"Yes.I will become your mate,Naraku"

Naraku pushed Kikyo against the stone walls and smashed his lips onto Kikyo's. She kissed him back. The others left in disgust. For they became mates that very night. Everything... was going according to plan for,Naraku.


	8. Half Revealed,And Half Concealed

Hey!DarkShadow At Midnight is here to darken your day!!!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!

Rain's Poison Chapter 8"Half Revealed,and Half Concealed"

_**Three Days Later;Noon**_

Everyone walked down the path of Woodnote Path. Kagome had been fully healed,and they were ready to find Naraku's Castle. Sesshomaru had left before anyone awoke. Kouga,and ayame promised to catch up with them in a month. The usual group was back together alone and to their routinal day but ever since Kagome returned from the Hidden Rain Village nothing seemed causal.

"We've made it to a village finally"sighed Miroku in relief. Inuyasha only snorted.

Inuyasha had been serious about everyone's safety ever since Kagome got hurt but he wouldn't admit it. He began to train Shippo on his own time. Kagome had thought of it as a father/son thing. Inuyasha was going to get rewarded for it soon as they were alone. They entered the gloomy village. Huts looked as though they'd been burned down.

Kagome stopped one of the village women and asked"What happened here... if I may ask?"

"Of course,dear.Well,you see...there was this boy.I think he said his name was Tadami.Yes...I am correct.He-

Kagome cut her off"Tadami!Where did he go?!"

"I do not know.He vanished into somewhat thin hair.He destroyed our village for no reason.Damn demons do that these days"muttered the woman. Sango had Miroku by the hear because he was about to persue the woman. She knew all his expressions.

Kagome growled"He isn't a demon-

"Kagome that's enough.Is that all?"asked Inuyasha. Kagome crossed her arms and walked ahead.

The woman shook her head"A woman was with him.She has blood red hair,and hazel eyes."

"Kikyo!"blurted Shippo. Everyone turned to look at Shippo.

Kagome clapped once getting everyone's attection"Wow... she managed to destroy a village within 24 hours.Now she's offically another Naraku in girl style."

"Kagome!"warned Inuyashed. Kagome frowned and turned away. "_So much for his reward.Hmph.Ohhh... I'm Kikyo.I died and came back to life even prettier!Oh look a butterfly.I think I'll shoot it with my retarded machine functioned arrow's.Oh Inuyasha...I was just bored.I imagined the arrow as you.See... it's pinned to the tree and shall remain there for a few 100 years.Hey.Where's that Kagome girl.I think I shoul kil; her too.she's been eyeing you but she doesn't know you or seen you yet.Oops... I'm so retarded doo-weee"_

Kagome laughed to herself. Sango shook her head knowing Kagome was thinking cruel things about Kikyo. Everyone did. They continued on the trial hoping to get somewhere.

Sango asked"What were you thinking a while back,Kagome."

"Oh nothing at all.I was simple just _entertaining _myself."smirked Kagome. Inuyasha sighed heavily.

A familar voice came"Those thoughts wouldn't of been about me now,Kagome"

They all turned around to see the new Kikyo.

"No,they were.Oops... did I offend you.Don't care"glared Kagome. Kikyoglared back,and jumped off the tree she had been sitting on.

Sango looked at Kagome then Kikyo. For once. They looked nothing alike. The problem was though... Inuyasha was looking at Kikyo shocked. Kagome glanced at him then glared at Kikyo who smirked. Sango rolled her eyes. This battle wasn't going to be good.

Kikyo smirked"I see you're very concerned about your brother.Don't worry... he's in excellent hands.Right now I'd call him my brother"

"He's not your brother!"spat Kagome getting pissed already.

She couldn't take Inuyasha staring at her anymore and grabbed his ear and yanked it so hard he dropped to the ground praying for dear life. Soon she let go. Inuyasha rubbed his ear and glared at Kagome. She looked at him hurt then looked back at Kikyo. He never seen her that sad before. He felt guilt rising inside of him.

Kikyo laughed"Pathetic.That's all you are,Kagome Higurashi" Kagome snapped. Her eyes went silver.

"Don't you ever call me that again!I'm not a Higurashi!"spat Kagome getting pissed at the memories of Ms.Higurashi,souta,and Gramp's face.

The looks of sadness,and betrayal Souta had in his eyes. Kagome shook her head. Trying to get rid of their faces. Tears clouding her vision. She blinked them back. Sango clenched onto Hirakotu. Her face turning red in anger. Miroku looked at Sango in the corner of his eye.

Kikyo spat"Then what are you!You aren't human I know that much!You're not demon,half demon,miko,or neko!What are you!Just because you met your parents it soesn't mean you know who you really are!Who are you?!"

"Shut up!"spat Kagome getting a head ach. Her heart ached as well. To many memories at once. One look in Kikyos eyes... she saw herself in the future.

_"Use it!Use this power that has been laying dormant within you,and me!You know you want too!Want to kill that woman!"_yelled a hidden voice with in her. Kagome fell to her knees and held her head.

Kagome's hair became completely silver with strands of raven. Her eyes were becoming grey a storm clouds her facewas becoming impassive. Sango couldn't take it any longer "Hirakotsu!"

Kikyo jumped back and cursed"Damn" Inuyasha tried to help Kagome put everytime he touched hr a electical force rejected him.

Sango ran over to Kagome and yelled"I don't now what's going on Kagome but you need to stop it!Now!You're allow Kikyo,and Naraku to take your life away!Stop it!"

"Shut...up!"yelled Kagome. The force she let loose made Sango skid back. Miroku held her back to make sure she didn't fall. Kikyo laughed. the sky was becoming to come crimson. Kagome held herself feeling alone.

Miroku put a scroll on his staff and swung it toward Kagome. Kagome grabbed it with her hand. Miroku was shocked. How was she able to stop his speed. Kagome stood up,and looked up at Mrioku with red eyes.

Shippo began to cry. This made Kagome react. Her eyes flashed silver to red to hazel. Kagome let go of the staff an shook her had denying the demon voice within her. Her hair stayed the silver color as did her eyes.

She fell back onto her back. Shippo ran over to her side. Kikyo smirked and vanished seeing all she needed to see. None of them noticing except Inuyasha. He then ran to Kagome's side.

"What the hell just happened?"mummbled Kagome wincing at the head ache she had just now.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style"You'll be aright.Get some sleep"

"I'm not sleepy.I can't sleep with this headache"hissed Kagome glaring at him. He saw tears rising in her eyes. She crossed her arms,and looked away.

Inuyasha sighed"Hey,guys!I'll meet you back at Kaede's!" They nodded. Inuyasha took a turn to the left.

"Where are you takeing me,Inuyasha!"yelled Kagome getting angry.

Inuyasha yelled"Just shut up,and wait!" Kagome scofted and crossed her arms.

They came to a leafy path. There were many tall tree's. Kagome was told to close her eyes by Inuyasha. He had said it was a surprise,and not to peek. She loved surprises but she still was angry at Inuyasha.

"Alright.Open your eyes,Kagome"whispered Inuyasha in her ear. Kagome felt so warm. She opened her eyes to see a beautiful field full of flowers,and a few huts around.

Kagome gasped"It's beautiful.I can walk,Inuyasha" Inuyasha nodded and sat her down on her feet.

Kagome ran into the field. She smelt some of the flowers then ran into the main hut. Inuyasha followed her inside. There was a set of stair's when you walked in. It was pretty big.

"It's so big.Whose home was this,Inuyasha?"asked Kagome admiring the comfy home.

Inuyasha looked around as if to refresh his memory"Me,and my mother lived here."

"Oh,"whispered Kagome looking back at Inuyasha. "You lived in a beautiful home"

"This'll be our home"whispered Inuyasha blushing looking somewhere other then Kagome's face. She smile.

Kagome continued to look around"Yeah... if you don't choose Kikyo" Inuyasha looked up. Not meeting her face.

"She's mated to Naraku.That's why I was looking at her that way.She'd choose someone so foul.It disgusted me"muttered Inuyasha.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and glared at him"That wasn't the only thing!"

"She's different that was all I was thinking,Kagome!I'm telling you the truth!Why won't you expect the fact I'm telling the truth!"he growled pushing her into the wall.

Kagome looked up at him.She could see the lust in his eyes. Kagome smiled. She put a hand on his cheek,and slid it into his silver hair. He closed his eyes,and relaxed.

Kagome whispered"I believe you,Inuyasha.Don't get so worked up."

"Kagome... you don't know how crazy you make me sometimes"whispered Inuyasha. He opened his eyes. They were slightly red. Kagome smiled. Inuyasha ran his clawed hand threw Kagome's silver hair.

Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips hungrily. Kagome kissed him back ready to be mated,and it made permanet. Inuyasha jabbed his teeth into the courting mark. Kagome clenched his shirt and winced in apin. her eyes became slightly red as she was aroused,and lustful.


	9. Screaming For Death Or LifeThe Ultimate

Hey!DarkShadow At Midnight is here to darknen your day!!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!

Rain's Poison X Chapter 9"Screaming For Death Or Life.The Ultimate Secret Revealed!"

_**Next Day**_

Kagome slipped on her top,then put her silver hair into a low ponytail. Inuyasha waited for her outside. Kagome walked out into the meadow. The sky seemed gloomy.

"Ready,Kagome?"asked Inuyasha with a smirk. Kagome nodded and they both took off running toward Kaede's village with the same speed.

When they got to the hut. Everyone was gone. Kagome was getting worried about Shippo. She'd left him alone,and confused yesturday. She hoped he was alright.

Kagome felt something behind her. Kagome grabbed the person's arm,and pulled out a kunai and put it to the person's thorat. They gulped. It was Sango.

Kagome let her go,and sighed of relief"Sorry about that.Where's Shippo?!"

"Kagome!You're back!"came his cheery voice.

Kagome squealed and hugged him. Inuyasha pouted. Shippo always got the most attention but from last night he cheered up right away. Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back with a perverted smile. Inuyasha shoved his hand off.

Sango smiled and hugged Kagome next"We've been training is all.Shippo's getting better.He got Miroku good with the Heart Scar."

"Good job,Shippo"smiled Kagome. Shippo smirked up at Inuyasha who gave him a tumbs up.

Miroku cleared his thorat"Anyway,I had felt a strange feeling at dawn.I sensed a powerful source but couldn't penpoint where it was though"

"I had the same feeling"muttered Inuyasha. Kagome looked at the sky. What was the deal? She felt a wave of power go threw her but she shook the feeling of rage off.

Sango asked"Kagome are you alright?"

"Yeah.I sense it as well.Naraku... what are you planning you basturd."hissed Kagome. They all looked at the gloomy sky as rain began to fall.

Kouga,Ayame,Sesshomaru,Ginta,and Hakkaku. They all ran into the hut and greeted everyone.

Inuyasha grumbled"Hey,mangy wolf.It hasn't been a month".

"I had a bad feeling.Like somethings going to happen"grunted Kouga.

Kagome whispered serious"Keep your guard up." They all nodded.

_**Naraku's Castle**_

"It feels so good to be powerful.It's been less then 5 days and we're about to attack.How eager of you,Naraku"came a woman's voice.

Naraku smirked"Indeed I am eager.Eager to kill Kagome,and her friends.Koma... when will we attack?"

"Send Tadami,and some of my warriors to start this battle of course Inuyasha,and the other men will go ahead of time"she smiled evilly.

Naraku nodded"Tadami!You heard what she said so do it!" Tadami bowed then ran off.

"I shall go ahead and make my apperance soon.Good luck.Or shall I say victory"she laughed. Naraku smirked toward Kikyo who was over exicited to kill Kagome.

_**Kaede's Village**_

"Kaede-sama!Kaede-sama!"called a village child running into the hut.

Kagome knelt to the crying 7-year old"What's wrong?Kaede's in the mountains.So tell me!"

"Their attacking!"he sobbed. There was a loud crash that shook the earth. Everyone ran out into the pouring rain to see Tadami,and a lot of soliders of the dead.

Kagome yelled"Tadami!"

Tadami glared at Kagome and pointed his sword to the sky that popped angerly. Inuyasha pulled out Tessiga. Everyone got ready for battle. Shippo,and the boy were ordered to find shelter away from Kaede's village.

"Kagome!We'll handle these guys!I have a feeling Kikyo's somewhere around here!Find her!"yelled Inuyasha over the rain.

Kagome grabbed his arm"Be safe,Inuyasha!"

"I will.You better be safe"he smirked.

Inuyasha captured her lips into a quick kiss then ran off. Kouga,and Miroku followed. Kagome turned to the two shocked girls that were touching their lips. Miroku must've kissed Sango,and Kouga must've kissed Ayame. About time! Kagome smirked then lead the way into the forest. To search for Kikyo.

Tadami was about to run after Kagome but Inuyasha blocked his path"I'm your opponent!You're not Tadami!I avenge the real Tadami myself!"

"Let me see you try!"growled the dead soul of Tadami. Inuyasha smirked and clenched his sword.

_**Within Inuyasha's Forest**_

They had been stopped by some of the soliders giving them all action. Kagome took two of the soliders swords and used them both along with her ninja moves. No much of a bruise on either of them.

"We meet again,my dear niece"came a womans voice.

Kagome turned around to only be slapped by Koma. Kagome skid back,and wiped the blood from her cheek. Kikyo stood behind Koma with her bow and arrows. Kagome smirked knowing this was going to be a hard battle.

Kikyo smirked"Today,Kagome!You die!"

"Kagome!Inuyasha,and the others are battleing Naraku!They need a lot of help!"called Sango concerned. Though Sesshomaru was the main one giveing serious damage to Naraku.

Kagome called blocking Koma's sword,and destroying Kikyo's arrows"One of you go help them,and one of you go to the Hidden Rain Village,and get help!" Sango ran to the village while Ayame went to help the other's.

_**Hidden Rain Village**_

"Anyone!Anyone!I need help!I'm a friend of Kagome's!Lady Hamako!Lord Etsuo!"called Sango running threw the village. She ran into Kagome's parents hut to see them both on the floor in a pool of blood. Sango's eye bugged out.

Hamako coughed up blood"Sango,dear.Give Kagome this pouch of poisons.It'll come in handy."

"Oh my gosh!You can't die!Etsuo!Plese wake up!"sobbed Sango.

Hamako smiled"In the Hidden Mist cave... a lot of ninja's are ready for Kagome's word.We expected this war.I'm afraid my time is up.Tell Kagome me and her father will always love her,and to always fight whats within,and to live what's on the out.She can't continue to scream for death,and life.She has to control it.Tell her to remeber we love her." She gave her last breath. Sango screamed in horror. Hamako was the closest person she was getting lose to that was close to a mother she never had.

Sango stood up,and ran to the cave. Kunai were thrown at her. She blocked them with the Hirakotsu.

"No!I'm Kagome's friend!Sango!"called Sango. They held fire. She looked at everyone,and told them the situation. They all headed to the battle field.

_**Battle Field**_

Sango ran into the clearing. Tears running down her cheek. She didn't notice the demon behind her. Inuyasha had yelled out a warning. Sango dropped to the ground. Th demons sword swung over her. Ayame threw her poisonous needles at the demon. It dropped to the groun dead. Ayame helped her up.

"What's wrong?!"yelled yame. Kouga,Miroku,and Inuyasha ran over.

Sango yelled"Kagome's parents... they're dead!" Ayame hugged Sango.

"W...what"whispered Inuyasha. He looked around not seeing her anywhere.

Ayame yelled"Me,and Sango will go help Kagome you to stay here and fight Naraku.He's responisble f-

They heard a loud yell. It sounded like Kagome. Tree's fell down. Kikyo came running from the tree's pure terror on her face. Koma and Kagome came from the tree's.

Kagome's eyes were blood red,her hair had grown,and her veins had become black. She looked ghastly. Her claws were glowing red. Symbols covered her body. She growled. Koma dodged Kagome's quick swings. Kikyo had red claw marks on her back. She fell to the ground screaming in pain. Naraku's eyes widened. He ran toward her.

Naraku asked"What ha-

He looked up and saw Kagome battleing Koma. Koma was laughing in joy. Seeing how Kagome looked... was shocking.


	10. The Power Of Love And Hate

Hey!DarkShadow At Midnight is here to darknes your day!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!

Rain's Poison X Chapter 10"The Power Of Love And Hate"

_**Where We Were;Near Nightfall**_

Kagome,and Koma continued to fight. Inuyasha growled. He swung his sword at Naraku. He jumped back,smirking. Inuyasha,and Naraku went on with their battle. Everyone else helped clear the soliders out.

"You killed Kagome's parents!Basturd!I'll kill you!"spat Inuyasha. His eyes flashed.

Naraku smirked"That is if Kagome doesn't kill is both first,half breed!"

"You're hanyou too!"growled Inuyasha.

Naraku laughed"I'm not the one who killed her parents... but I did help!"

"What's the difference!"yelled Inuyasha using wind scar.

Kagome gave Koma very servere wounds,and Koma gave Kagome servere wounds. Everytime Koma didn't fall to the ground Kagome got even more angry. Koma had told her she'd wiped out the Hidden Rain Village. She snapped and attacked Kikyo first.

Koma laughed"Give it up,Kagome!You'll never win!"

"We'll see about that!I know your weakness!"spat Kagome running toward Kikyo who was on the ground nearling her death. Koma ran after her.

Kagome grabbed Kikyo by the neck getting Naraku,and Koma's attetion. Naraku tried to stop Kagome. To no use. Inuyasha,Sesshomaru,Miroku,Sango,and Ayame stopped him.

Kagome yelled"My family!Is dead because of yu!Today Kikyo,you,and Naraku die!"

"If you kill her.I'll make sure you suffer when you die"growled Koma.

Kagome squeezed Kikyo's neck. Her air hole's being closed. She was being choked to death. Kikyo yanked at Kagome's hand. Koma couldn't move.

Kikyo's grip loosened and they fell to her side. Kagome dropped Kikyo to the ground and jabbed her sword into her heart then smile. Koma had tears in her eyes.

Koma screamed"You will die!" They faught. Naraku finally knocked everyone out of the way,and charged toward Kagome with pure hate. Inuyasha followed in fast speed calling Kagome's name.

Kagome grabbed Koma,and turned around. The knife went threw her heart,and into Kagome's. Koma coughed out blood. Kagome had a line of blood roll out her mouth. She smiled.

"KAGOME!!"yelled Inuyasha. Naraku yanked the sword out. Koma fell to the ground dead. Kagome dropped to her knees,and clenched at her heart. All the soliders disappeared. Sesshomaru's eyes went red,and he attacked Naraku. Naraku dodged Sesshomaru's attacks.

Naraku gasped for dear life. His heart is being destroyed. Kohaku walked from the forest with a kunai in the heart. He dropped it to the ground,and stabbed it repeatedly til it stopped beating. Naraku became dust.

Kohaku passed out. Sango ran to him. He had fainted. He msut've had a battle of his own because he had severe wounds. Everyone surrounded Kagome,and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook Kagome"Kagome!Don't you dear die on me!Open your eyes!"

"I've finally seen the ultimate secret.It's the power between love and hate.I wasn't the secret.What I was fighting for was the secret.I guess I had to find it out the hard way"whispered Kagome. Her breath slowing.

Sango yelled"Kagome!You can't die!"

"I'm not going to die.I ju...just need some sleep"whispered Kagome closing her eyes.

Inuyasha picked Kagome and yelled"No!Stay awake!Sango,Ayame!Go find Shippo,and Kilala!Now!"

They nodded and ran off into the forest. Everyone else headed back to Kaede's village. She was healing the wounded villagers. Miroku went to fetch her. She headed there soon as possible.

_**Later That Night**_

Kagome wasn't stabbed in the heart but near it Kaede had said. She'd recover in a few hours by her powers. Kaede had told them Kagome was a BlackVein. They were very rare in both times. They had amazing power,but if they used it there was conseqeunces. Luckily Kagome didn't use the power.

Everyone slept peacefull except Inuyasha. The jewel was finally complete. Kagome was safe,and Kohaku was able to live,but Kagome lost a large amount of family,but gained a new one. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead. Her eyes opened slowly.

"I... Inuyasha?"whispered Kagome. Her silver hair shined in the campfire light,and her hazel eyes amazed him.

Inuyasha smiled,and brushed her bangs from her eyes with his hand"You shouldn't be awake.You need your rest,Kagome"

"Stop worrying.My wound is almost healed.See"smiled Kagome showing the scar on her chest. It was barely a scratch now. She healed faster then him.

Inuyasha kissed her wound. Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha sighed"It's finally over."

"Yeah.It's over for Naraku"whispered Kagome standing up without even wincing. Kagome ripped her bandage off then walked outside. Inuyasha followed her.

Inuyasha asked"What did you mean about that?"

"When I became the BlackVein.The other BlackVeins knew I was the most powerful.There'll be war but no telling when.I'll be in danger for the rest of my life.Also,I need to tell you something important"whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha whispered"I'll protect you!"

"I know...I need to tell you something important though,Inuyasha"whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha asked confused"What is it,Kagome?"

"I... I'm pregnant"whispered Kagome looking the other way. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

Inuyasha smiled. He grabbed her chin,and made her look at him. She didn't look him in the eye.

Inuyasha whispered"Look at me,Kagome" Kagome looked at him.

"I'm glad"he whispered. Leaning in closer. Kagome smiled,and let him capture her lips into a passionate kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. Relaxing and enjoying every moment.

_"Nobodies life is perfect.No one gets what they want every day in life.I'm sure you know that but I had to learn the hard way.I'll fight for love.The others will fight for hate.If that's how it is then that it shall be.I won't let my family get hurt.It's my fight,my nattle.Even if I die.I'll be within the rain's poison x.My father had told me that once in a battle we had.I understand it know.Life always have a twist.If you don't believe this then... you shall be cursed by fate,and never have hope.Everyone who believe's it...has experinced the Rain's Poison X.It's a bearable power.That I love to devour when it rains.The moon is it's keeper.Shall life or death come to you all.But... never give into your inner demon.For if you do... you'll end up just like Naraku.My BlackVein... will neer go away...and well... that's life... my life."_


End file.
